There has heretofore been proposed a razor blade cartridge in which a water-soluble resin such as polyalkylene oxide has attached to, penetrated with, or dispersed in a part of the razor blade cartridge made of plastic, in order to reduce the resistance between a part of a razor and a face or the like (Patent Document 1).
Moreover, some composites in which mixing of a water-soluble resin and a water-absorbing resin allows the water-absorbing resin to swell and various auxiliary agents to come off upon immersion in water may also be used as a smoother for wet shaving (Patent Document 2).
Furthermore, a polymer composite containing a water-insoluble polymer and a water-sensitive copolymer produced by polymerizing an alkylene oxide monomer with an epoxy functional monomer has been disclosed as a polymer composite to be used for wet shaving instruments, medical instruments, and the like (Patent Document 3).